Beautiful and Dangerous
by twilightcity
Summary: When the murder of a vampire occurs in the bathroom at Fangtasia, the vampire community is in an uproar. Eric once again calls on Sookie to help him find the killer. But it seems whoever it is isn't done. Can Sookie find the murderer before its too late?
1. All This Time I've Been Waiting

Thanks for stopping in. I hope you get wrapped up in the story and don't wanna leave!

Reviews are loved. I make a habit of replying to ALL my reviewers, every time, so don't be shy!

This story takes place in the current time of the show, beginning with Season 2's Shake and Fingerpop. For those of you who watch the show every week, as I do, I will be incorporating present events in the show with those of my story!

I could only display two main characters, but there are many that keep this story moving!

Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse

Eric

Pam  
Sam

Tara

Arlene

Lafayette

Various OC's! (Minimum interaction, but important!)

And of course, Jason and others make an appearance although they don't have a huge role in the story.

This story is rated M for a lot of violence, strong language, and some sexual content. (However, if you're looking for drawn-out sex scenes, this story will have none of that!) Basically, I'm writing true to the director's vison of the show. Gritty, edgy, and pushing the limits. That being said, there will also be humor so don't be discouraged!

All characters are copyright HBO Entertainment. I do not own any of them, though that would be awesome!

* * *

**Beautiful and Dangerous**

**Chapter 1: All This Time I've Been Waiting**

_"the heart inside is beating, all this time i've been waiting"_

**- Here to Stay** by **Korn**

The sun wasn't bright as it streamed through the shutters, but it was warm. Louisiana mornings in the summer always were. Sookie Stackhouse opened her eyes, tilting her head and opening her mouth to talk to Bill – until she realized he had already gone underground. Hoisting herself out of bed, she smiled when the realization struck.

She was free.

She was free from the constant fear. Free from always looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was about to get her or someone she loved. No more whispers in other's heads that it was Bill murdering her neighbors and friends. However horrible Rene's vengeance had been, she no longer had to worry.

She pulled a fresh Merlotte's t-shirt and a pair of black shorts out of the drawer Bill had cleaned out for her and pulled them on as the sun finally climbed over the horizon. She grabbed a can of Fresca, the only thing resembling human food that Bill kept, and left for work.

* * *

Merlotte's Bar and Grill was already busy when Sookie finally made it to work.

"Sorry I'm late, Sam! Overslept!" Sookie yelled to her boss and friend, Sam Merlotte. Sam merely grimaced at her and nodded.

Sookie rolled her eyes and ran to his office to put her things in her cubby. Sam had been unusually grumpy lately. She knew he disproved of her relationship with Bill, but he seemed to be coming to terms with it. Maybe she had expected the transition to move more quickly, but she knew Sam had feelings for her that were making it even harder to him to accept Bill – besides the fact that Bill was a vampire after all.

Sookie didn't think he should be able to say much about the situation. Sam hid things about himself too. Sookie herself hadn't even known of his ability to shapeshift until recently. And she still didn't know anything of his past or where he came from. She didn't want to push though. He became even more irritable when she broached the subject. Not to mention she wasn't pleased with his short-lived romance with Tara, if only because neither of them had told her.

But she wasn't going to dwell on what was wrong today. She was free, after all, and she was going to make it a pleasant morning for everyone else too. Grabbing her order book, she walked out of Sam's office, prepared to face the ever-growing crowd gathering for breakfast at Sam's.

She was careful to concentrate on staying out of the client's minds. She didn't want to hear anything that would upset her right now. Everyone appeared to be rather relaxed as she began taking orders, knowing that the murderer amongst them had been captured.

Of course, Arlene was still adjusting. But no one had made it easy for her to dwell too long on her thoughts. Sookie knew she was likely to go insane if she thought about how she had lain in the same bed as a murderer, loved a killer. They had all kept her busy and helped with the kids as often as possible.

As Sookie was thinking about it, Arlene breezed in the door.

"Mornin', y'all!" she crowed. A huge smile painted her face. No one had seen Arlene this happy in a while.

Sookie was glad for the change in her friend, but wary because of its suddenness.

"Good morning, Arlene?" she asked in an off-hand way.

"Oh yeah, Sook! Just look outside! Everything's beautiful!" She hugged Sookie and went to the backroom to put her belongings in her cubby.

Sookie gave Lafayette a side-long look that Lafayette returned. Sookie shook her head with a bewildered smile and went to go take orders.

* * *

Eric Northman sat on his stage, staring out at the crowd pulsing through Fangtasia. Women were dressed in their finest (bondage that is), searching for a vampire who would be attracted by the subtlety of human curves and flesh. Men sat around the small raised stages for the dancers. A tall, curvy brunette he had recently hired slithered in her black latex suit, captivating her male audience as "Here To Stay" by Korn pumped through the speakers. The thick hum of the bass pounded through the human's ears, and as the dancer bent over and revealed her fangs, the human males seemed to become transfixed.

_"so i take my time, guiding the blade down the line. each cut closer to the vein, vein, vein."_

The smallest of smiles appeared on Eric's face. It was easy to see what so many humans feared vampires. Vampires were the ultimate symbol of sensuality and violence entwined. Such a powerful and taboo combination would not rest easily in the minds of something as weak as a human. Something that preyed on their baser instincts and then preyed on their flesh was terrifying.

And yet seemingly equally captivating.

Pam stood behind him, watching the same scene he was. Her hand brushed his shoulder as a small, low, predatory laugh escaped her. One of the males had become so aroused he had to be escorted from the premises by armed guards. He had been trying to climb onto the stage to touch the dancer.

The next moment one of the guards came walking hurriedly in Eric's direction. Eric looked over to the guard, his trademark lazy posture and unconcerned face expressing that whatever this guard had had better be important.

"There's a situation in the men's bathroom, sir," panted the guard.

"What kind of situation?" Eric inquired, still unconcerned.

"I doubt you'd want me to say it out loud, sir." Eric raised an eyebrow at what this implied.

Eric rose gracefully, gliding across the room towards the back hallway. Men and women alike clamored to him, but he threw them aside.

When he reached the men's bathroom, two of his armed guards blocked the entrance. They moved aside for their boss.

"Just warning you sir, it smells awful in there."

Eric pushed the door open to find gore plastered on all of the walls. His first thought was that he had just spent five thousand dollars to have the walls tiled. His second thought was that a murder had just occurred in his club. And not just any murder.

A vampire's remains lay in a pool at his feet. It steamed and boiled, the blood screaming. Indeed, it did smell horrible. But it was not Eric's first encounter with the remains of a dead vampire. The blood was already starting to dry. Eric picked up a wallet, opening it to reveal the picture of a Hispanic man. The name was one he recognized. Louis Bartone. A regular patron, and a vampire. Or, he used to be a vampire.

He sighed, and left the bathroom.

"Tell Pam to glamour one of the waitresses, and then make the whoever she glamours clean it up." Once he had spoken his orders and they had been acknowledged, he went to get his Sidekick.

For the second time in only a few months, he texted Bill.

"I need your human's abilities to help me again. Come to Fangtasia. Now."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Just so everyone knows, the title quote isn't in the right order. I don't want any Korn fans saying I screwed up the lyrics! I chopped them up to fit the mood of the chapter.

Also, when the music is quoted again when the dancer is performing, it is not referring to self-mutilation. Rather, the pent-up sexual frustration that comes from craving blood (on the vampire's part) and wanting to feel what it's like to be fed from (on the human's part).

I find Eric to be an extremely fun character to write because he is such a powerful creature. His nonchalant additude is so much fun. And besides, someone who is practically dripping a sexual atmosphere from his pores is fun to articulate into words!

Sookie also has her perks to write as because she's so realistic. Her emotions are true, and she's very down to earth, despite her seeming importance to the vampires. I hope you guys have fun reading it! It's fun to write!

I hope you all enjoyed the beginning to this ride. Reviews and critiques, once again, are appreciated!


	2. I don't care about anyone else

**Beautiful and Dangerous**

**Chapter 2: I don't care about anyone else.**

"_I don't care about anyone else but me. I don't care about anyone or anything but me."_

**Tear Away** by **Drowning Pool**

Sookie gathered her things from her cubby, and then rushed to her faded yellow car. It was old, but it got her where she needed to go.

And where she needed to go was Bill's.

The engine rolled over twice and Sookie began to get nervous. The third time she turned the key, the engine caught and she laughed in surprise, taking off for Bill's.

When she got there, no lights were on and it didn't seem as if a fire was crackling in the fireplace like there usually was. Her forehead creased in worry, she made her way up the stairs to the front porch. It was very unlike Bill to be unaware of her arrival. He was usually waiting in the living room.

Her hand closed around the handle slowly. She tried to be as quiet as possible. She was about to push the door open when it was wrenched from her hand and flung open.

"Shoot!" she yelled, ever the lady.

Bill stood in the doorway, looking confused and disgruntled.

"I'm sorry to have startled you Sookie, but we must go to Fangtasia."

His face conveyed extreme displeasure at the prospect, and Sookie imagined her face looked much the same. Her last trip to the club hadn't been so much fun.

Now that she thought about it, none of her outings to the establishment had ended nicely. One time she was covered in a vampire's blood (not to mention much of it had been projectile vomited all over her face), and the second time a doctor had been digging her fingers into the long, poisoned cuts on her back. Not to mention Eric's capture of Lafayette.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"Eric requires your assistance again. He did not go into detail, but it sounds urgent."

Sookie sighed and turned around.

"I suppose we should just get it over with then."

* * *

Pam intercepted them at the door to Fangtasia. No one was coming or going for the moment. The club was closed, and those who had been present when the murder was discovered, held inside.

The tall blond vampire led them to Eric who still, for all that had just happened, was still composed.

"Bill, Sookie," he greeted them.

Humans and vampires alike milled around nervously. Both had much to fear. If a human had committed the murder, they would be torn to shreds. It would be a painful and slow death, surely. If a vampire had killed another one of their own, they would be sentenced to five years in a silver-lined coffin. Any one of them could only imagine the torture, the mental suffering they would endure as the silver bit into their porcelain skins. But worse, if the Magister was in a creative mood, a coffin may be the least of their worries.

It might seem preferable to what the Magister would have in mind.

"Come with me," Eric commanded. He spoke with the aire of someone who was used to his orders being followed.

They proceeded to a smaller side-room, one with more privacy.

"I called you here because there was a murder in my bathroom tonight."

"_Well, at least that was to the point,_" Bill thought.

Sookie gasped. "Human, or vampire?"

"Vampire."

"So why do you need me?" Sookie's voice took on a tone of suspicion.

"I need you to read the minds of the humans in the establishment. See if any of them witnessed the killing or even did it themselves."

Sookie's eyes squinted in distrust. "And what do I get for my time?"

"I supposed we will have to consider it an IOU. I have nothing that you would find of value, and I assume there are no pressing matters that you need me to resolve."

Sookie nodded in agreement. Eric may be slimy, but she would have to trust that he would make good on his promise of a favor.

"Come. Listen in. Watch. Those you find suspicious will be singled out for interrogation."

Sookie nodded once again and followed Eric back out to the main room, Bill's hand pressed reassuringly against the small of her back. It was comforting to know she had his protection with so many nervous vampires around.

She wasn't able to hear the vampires because they didn't emit brainwaves, but it wasn't her job to find which among them was suspicious. It was her job to read the humans. Eric would have to interrogate the vampires himself. She opened her mind, taking down the barrier to so carefully built. Voices quickly came rushing in.

"_shit, shit, shit. All I wanted to do tonight was hook up with a vampire._"

"_oh god, that tall blonde vampire that owns this club looks so good when he's pissed._"

"_what if they keep us here for the rest of the night? How the hell am I supposed to explain this at work tomorrow?_"

Sookie walked slowly, focusing on individuals now. Most of the thoughts she got were nervous about being killed, but not because they had any part in what as going on. Most of the worries were of being caught fraternizing with vampires, or being held against their will. Or about how hot Eric was. Sookie wrinkled her nose. Eric's attitude turned her off.

"_I wonder if anyone saw anything…_"

"_why the fuck is that crazy bitch staring at me?_"

"_I hope someone else saw something so I don't have to say it…"_

"Say what?" Sookie asked as she focused on the tall, brunette male.

She was used to the confused expression people wore as they wondered if they had spoken aloud.

"Nothin'."

"It's not nothin'! Now, what did you see?" she asked.

"Nothin', you crazy bitch!"

Bill immediately appeared at Sookie's side, fangs extended in a menacing growl. The male in question shrunk back in fear.

Eric appeared, placing a calming hand on Bill's shoulder.

Eric locked the suspect with a trademark blank face, that for it's lack of emotion was all the more menacing. He had had lifetimes to perfect it.

"Now, now gentlemen. If there is to be killing I will do it myself."

The suspect gulped and made a break for it, tearing across the floor in the hopes of outrunning his pursuers.

It was foolish really. Trying to outrun a thousand year old vampire by itself was stupid. But a room full of vampire bent on revenge for the death of one of their own? Foolish. Extremely foolish.

Eric slammed the man up against a wall, fangs bared in all their glory.

"Tell me what you saw."

A panicked look dawned on the face of the choking man as he gasped out the words.

"I just saw…some Spanish guy…go in the hallway to the bathrooms with some human. That's it okay?!"

Eric released the human and gave him to one of the guard to dispose of.

"You're not going to kill him, right?" Sookie asked.

Bill gave the smallest of smiles in reply.

"You can't just –" but Eric cut her off with a wave of his hand.

Sookie's face became angry and she opened her mouth to tell Eric just what she felt about this whole situation when she suddenly felt the vampire's cold hand on her lower jaw. His eyes pierced into hers.

"You will have every opportunity to berate me at a later date, Sookie. But right now, there are more important things."

Sookie relaxed her jaw as Eric let go, and grumbled to herself.

"A human body was found, drained, in one of the stall's in the men's room. From the fang marks, it appears as if two different vampires fed from the human. The amount of blood consumed killed the human."

Sookie felt sick for a moment.

Bill spoke up. "So it appears two of your clients went to the bathroom to feed from this human, and one was killed while the other seems to have disappeared."

Eric turned his gaze to Bill. "It would appear so."

"But you seem to think something more is going on," Bill said. It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes. I do."

Sookie swallowed the lump of anxiety in her throat.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

First off, thank you guys so much for all the reviews and favs and alerts. I was totally taken aback, blown away, whatever you wanna call it at the little lovefest over my story! I love writing, and sharing it is so much fun. I'm making a practice of reading my reviewer's storys and reviewing them, just out of courtesy!

So, this update is a bit shorter for several reasons. I wanted to get the main plot of the story going and much of that takes time. Don't worry, it'll all start rolling soon!

Secondly, don't be afraid to let me know about things you'd like to see out of the story. I have the entire plot written out for myself, but I'm willing to add things that any readers would like to read!

Next chapter will be longer and more of the good stuff! Sookie sees the crime scene and then she and Bill go searching to connect the thread's of the vampire victim's life. What secrets is he hiding, and how is he connected to a possible killer? What human would risk the kind of pain a vampire would inflict in revenge? What vampire would to such a thing, knowing the punishment for the murder of another vampire?

Love you guys! Thank you for all the reviews!

**Megan Consoer**** – **Thank you for the review! I will definitely be writing many more chapters.

**Mrs. CG** – Here's an update, just for you! Thanks for the review!

**Murgatroid-98** – Thank you for the review! I'll be updating as much as possible. I'm glad you're hooked! True Blood did the same to me the first time I watched, and now I just like to write the characters and grasp their personalities. I figure if I can't be a part of that world, I'll at least write about it!

**Vmp1 –** Thanks for the review! I tried very hard to keep the characters true to their original traits. They'll be much more of my story!


End file.
